Devil Beast (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploading stories but can't remember the summaries (Counting this as a crossover because of the Devil Gene itself)
1. Chapter 1

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

 _All he could smell was blood, it was everywhere, including him. He saw destruction everywhere, even his home was no more. He could hear the survivors screaming, then he heard the demonic voice._

" _ **Kill them all."**_

 _He didn't want to, but for some reason, he couldn't control his own body, he saw claws, drenched in the blood of innocents, he felt wings on his back as he flew to the next destination, horns on his head, markings on his torso and forehead, he didn't know what was going on._

" _ **Wake up and unleash this gift!"**_

 _(-)_

Beast Boy woke up screaming, he quickly clasped his mouth shut with his hands, hoping he didn't wake the entire tower. Unfortunately, there was a knock on his door.

Shattering his hopes with each knock, "Scream a little louder next time why don't ya, BB." He told himself as he walked towards the door. "I think the Titans East didn't quite hear you…" He opened the door and saw Raven who had an eyebrow raised.

"Insulting yourself after waking everyone are we?" She spoke, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he thought he was thinking that, not saying it, he mentally slapped himself when he remembered that Raven was an telepath anyway.

"I was just trying to predict what you'd say." He half-lied.

Raven's eyebrow never seemed to lower, "Whatever, what was the scream for anyhow?"

Beast Boy froze up, "Uh, because…"

Raven's eyebrow finally lowered, "It was a nightmare wasn't it?"

Beast Boy slowly nodded, Raven nearly whispered her next response, "Do you want to talk about it?" Beast Boy managed the guts to look her in the eye.

"Promise not to tell the others?" Raven reluctantly nodded and Beast Boy took a deep breath, "In my nightmare, I was some kind of devil thing with bird wings and horns."

Raven motioned for Beast Boy to continue, "And I … Killed everyone … I couldn't control my own body, at least I think it was my body…"

Raven spoke, "I've had something similar in the past, don't let it bother you." Beast Boy looked back at her as she continued, "You, me and the rest of the team know for a fact that your nightmare could never become a reality."

Beast Boy barely whispered, "It felt so real…"

Raven sighed, "Those are the worst kind, just so you know, it's now technically morning." Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "What time did I wake everyone?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just me, and it was 3am." 

Beast Boy replied, "Heh, sorry…" Raven shook her head.

"It's fine, I guess, just try not to do it again." She said.

She started walking away to get her morning tea but stopped after a few steps first and looked at Beast Boy over her shoulder, "I know you well enough to know that your nightmare will remain a nightmare."

Beast Boy watched as she disappeared down the hall, "I hope you know me as much as I know myself…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 2: Breakout**_

Later that morning Beast Boy made his way to the common room, fortunately for him none of the team seemed to be aware of his outburst during the night, well, expect Raven, Beast Boy could trust her to be quiet about it, heck, she probably forgot it.

Robin was reading the newspaper, Cyborg was cooking breakfast, Starfire was having breakfast while talking to Robin, and Raven was reading while drinking her herbal tea.

A normal morning.

Beast Boy decided to wait until Cyborg was done with the stove, and how would Beast Boy wait you ask?

He sat next to Raven, he noticed her eye twitch when he did so, this only made him smirk.

"What'cha reading, Rae?" He asked, he got a the sarcastic remark he expected.

"A book, you know those things you don't use." Raven replied.

The alarm suddenly went off much to the dismay of the team, "At breakfast? Come on!" Beast Boy complained. He turned to Raven with a smirk, "You know, that thing I didn't get yet." Raven raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

"Not funny, clever, but not funny." She replied.

"Who's stealing breakfast today?" Beast Boy asked Robin who was at a screen, Robin shrugged as he replied.

"I don't think anyone's stealing breakfast this morning, it's Cinderblock."

Beast Boy smirked, "Well whether he likes it or not, he's getting dust for breakfast."

The team raised eyebrows at him, he sighed, "Ya know 'cause, he's gonna eat our dust?"

"Hilarious." Raven remarked in monotone. "But likely true nevertheless."

Beast Boy huffed, "Whatever, you know I'm funny."

Raven replied holding back her own smile, "Happy thinks you're funny, and I'm not Happy, whether or not the pun is intended, is up to you."

The team started getting on their way, leaving a dumbfounded Beast Boy who managed to pull himself together before being left behind, "Raven made a pun?"

(-)

The team got there not minutes later to see as they expected, Cinderblock smashing things.

"Alright team, let's take care of this then we can finish breakfast." Robin commanded.

"I've gotta start mine before I can finish it." Beast Boy retorted with a smirk.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Titans go!"

The warcry alerted Cinderblock, who turned to see the charging heroes.

He charged at them back, at the last possible second the team split their charge and started doing their thing, it was doing well, keyword being 'was'.

Beast Boy couldn't seem to focus, he assumed it was because he hadn't had breakfast.

Eventually Cinderblock took advantage and swatted Beast Boy to the side, with the force of the blow Beast Boy was sent flying into a nearby alleyway and hit a wall before collapsing. Obviously in pain.

The team hadn't noticed, well, Raven did that is, she was conflicted about whether or not to continue fighting or to leave the fight to check up on Beast Boy.

Being an empath she quickly picked up on the fact the Beast Boy was going through a surge of pain, but this wasn't just physical pain.

In the alleyway, Beast Boy suppressed screams as his body unwillingly changed.

Not into an animal strangely.

Horns grew from his head, black bird-like wings sprouted from his back, his claws grew to far more dangerous proportions, his fangs did the same, strange markings appeared on his torso and forehead.

He stood up and energy gathered on his forehead, what seemed to be the mark of an eye gathered up the energy, which soon released as a beam, hitting Cinderblock head-on.

The team went through the stages of shock and confusion, then slowly turned their gaze to the alleyway, and Devil-Beast flew out and landed on a car.

The team's gaze followed and then Devil-Beast lifted his gaze and stared at them, no visible expression on his face.

And then, to their discomfort, Devil-Beast smiled, not a nice smile either.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 3:**_ _ **フリー**_ _ **(Free- Furī)**_

The Titans stared in disbelief at the one before them, a twisted variation of their friend.

Devil-Beast tilted his head to the side, the devilish grin never fell, and spoke in a demonic voice.

" _Naze anata wa mitsumete imasu ka?"_ (Why do you stare?) The Titans were taken off guard, whatever Beast Boy was now, it didn't seem to speak english at the moment.

Robin barely muttered to the team, "That's Japanesse, what's going on?!" Devil-Beast continued, unfazed by the question.

" _Watashi wa anata no haha kokugo o hanasu hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?_ " (Must I speak your native tongue?) The Titans were still dumbfounded, and Devil-Beast growled in frustration.

" _Kyōyō no nai ningen…" (Uncultured humans…) "Must I speak your language of English?"_ The Titans, still dumbfounded nodded. " _It matters not, I have what I came for, and now this world is mine."_ His grin grew, " _Please, by all means, try to stop me."_

Robin drew his staff, "Since you asked ever so nicely, Titans GO!"

Starfire nodded, "Let us free our friend by the knockout, yes?" The Titans exchanged looks.

Cyborg shrugged, "It's worth a try I guess…" Raven nodded absentmindedly, she was far too busy with her own thoughts until this point, she felt a wave of guilt, a small one, but it was still there. "I should've checked on him during the fight with Cinderblock…" She whispered to herself, thankfully no one heard her, except one that is.

Devil-Beast, he heard of course, he had Beast Boy's ears of course.

"Midori no shōnen wa, anata no hāfu akuma no tame ni hijō ni ki ni, kare wa kanjō ga sōgo ni itta koto o ninshiki shimasendeshita…" (The green boy cares greatly for you half-demon, but he wasn't aware that said feeling was mutual…)

Raven blinked, "What did you just say? English would be great since we know you speak it." Devil-Beast blinked before replying.

" _You will know in due time, but for now, stay out of the way._ " He turned to the other Titans, " _That goes for you too, leave me be, and you'll live long enough to hear the truth from Garfield himself._ "

"Garfield? You mean Beast Boy, what do you mean?" Robin questioned holding back a glare.

"Are you saying he knew this was gonna happen?" Cyborg spat out, Devil-Beast slowly nodded which caused the group to gasp, Devil-Beast's gaze went back to Raven.

" _He told her."_

Raven's eyes widened in realisation, and the team's gaze fell to her with unreadable expressions.

"Azar, help me keep the promise…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 4:**_ _ **戦闘**_ _ **(Combat -**_ _ **Sentō)**_

Devil-Beast shook his head, " _Yakusoku suru_?" (Promise?)

" _Did you make that promise with Garfield or yourself?"_ Raven was caught off guard, but regained her composure.

"His nightmare will not become reality." She spoke with determination.

Devil-Beast smirked, _"That's not for you to decide, whether he's willing or not, Garfield will fulfil his destiny."_ His claws charged up with unknown energies, " _Watashi wa ima, soreha yakusokuda, soreni hyōji sa remasu…" (I'll see to that, now that's a promise)_

Devil-Beast stepped off the car and assumed a fighting stance as did the Titans.

"Kaminoikari o osoremasu…" (Fear the wrath of god)

"Bring it!" Cyborg yelled charging up his Sonic Cannon, Robin gripped his staff, Starfire's hand lit up in green energy, her starbolts ready, Raven shook her head, and reluctantly assumed her fighting stance too.

Devil-Beast lunged forward, attacking first.

Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon, which hit it's mark, Devil-Beast stopped in the air due to his wings and took flight easily avoiding the blasts of the cannon from there.

Starfire threw her starbolts left and right in attempt to hit Devil-Beast.

One starbolt managed a hit, but Devil-Beast shook it off and unleashed a beam from his forehead eye, the beam struck the ground, tearing it up as it went, the Titans managed to avoid the beam, said beam hit a car behind them which exploded on impact.

"He's tougher than he looks…" Cyborg muttered to Robin who nodded in response, Robin's gaze never leaving the waiting Devil-Beast as he replied.

"Let's hope he's not as psychotic as he seems…" Cyborg nodded slowly in response.

Robin spoke again, the team listening, "We need a new plan of attack, like Cy said, he's tougher than he looks." Starfire nodded.

"He shrugged off one of my starbolts." Cyborg put in his reply.

"I hit 'em with my cannon, but it seems that just ticked 'em off."

Robin turned to Raven, "Think you could get a hold of him with your powers?"

Raven's response was a absentmindedly slow nod, "Hmmm." The team rose eyebrows at her and she rose her own, regaining composure. "What?"

Devil-Beast cut them off, " _I can hear you…"_

He landed on a rooftop, " _Kono tatakai wa amarini mo hayaku tōku taikutsumashita.._." (This fight got boring far too quickly...)

The Titans turned their attention back to Devil-Beast, who just waved at them for some reason.

" _You've wasted my time, it's time for me to get back on track."_ He leapt into the air, his wings allowing him flight once more, _"Don't follow me, Titans."_

Raven found her chance to speak up, "Stop!"

Her outburst caught Devil-Beast's attention, " _Kare wa han akuma, ikimasu…"_ (He will live, half-demon…) "I will make sure of it." Devil-Beast flew off before anyone could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 5:**_ _ **啓示**_ _ **(Revelation**_ _ **-**_ _ **Keiji)**_

He was flying, and he didn't know where, Devil-Beast knew where he was going but Garfield didn't.

He soon landed in a place he'd hope to forget, a fairly familiar theme park.

Last time he was here he had fought a very convincing Slade bot.

Why did Devil-Beast land here?

Before he knew it he collapsed in pain, the horns shrinking back into his skull, the wings back into his well, back, his claws became their normal-ish length, his fangs the reverting to their normal-ish length also.

Lastly the markings faded, and Beast Boy was Beast Boy once more, the Devil-Beast form reverted, Garfield had control of his body again.

Not that he could do much with his newfound freedom, he was exhausted, he could barely move, and he was in pain, he rolled onto his back which was easily accomplishable now that he no longer had those wings.

His eyes became heavy, welcoming a needed sleep, a mere second after they closed they shot open again, wide with both fear and realisation.

The dream was happening, it was beginning, he knew what Devil-Beast wanted.

Devil-Beast wanted more than just mindless violence, he wanted conquest.

Taking over someone's body was the just the first step.

Whoever this 'devil' was, they wouldn't stop, not until Garfield lost everything and Devil-Beast gained rule over this realm, this 'devil' had no regards for innocent life.

He would kill them, kill anyone who stood in the way.

Beast Boy knew that he would have to step in the way, maybe just maybe, that would achieve something. It could possibly stall the spirit's goals, they were evil goals, and Beast Boy was a hero, he took up the mantle of hero ever since he failed to save his parents, the Doom Patrol put him on the path of mastering his powers.

But how was he to beat this villain?

He was much used to hitting villains, that was the traditional way after all.

But this villain, he couldn't simply fight.

Not when he was apparently on the verge of becoming said villain against his very will.

That was much worse.

He was having flashbacks to the 'Beast Incident' where he feared that he had hurt Raven, the team was convinced he did so, he had no memories of what he did in Beast form, so he believed them, it wasn't until Raven woke up and told them what had actually happened that the team had been relieved.

Beast Boy received an antidote, which kinda worked.

Beast was still there.

Beast. Maybe Beast could help with the 'devil' problem, perhaps Beast could help fight off the corruption.

Maybe.

Garfield wasn't sure, Beast was one thing, but this 'devil' was another.

He needed help, he needed to stop the 'devil', but he also needed to find out what caused the transformation so that he could prevent it.

Beast was fairly easy to pinpoint when it came to the reasons of the transformation, you could say Beast had told him why.

It was more than just mere rage that triggered Beast, the form was born of protection.

Not to protect Garfield, but to protect someone else in particular.

Raven.

Garfield then noticed, Devil-Beast hadn't attacked Raven.

What did this mean?

Maybe, just maybe, Beast or even Garfield himself, still had a level of influence on Devil-Beast, or maybe Raven was the one who was influencing them.

It struck him hard, his wide eyes nearly popping out of his skull as he realised something he should of realised long ago.

He loved Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 6: Aftermath**_

He didn't know how long he had been there, it could have been seconds, perhaps minutes, possibly even hours, Garfield was deep in thought as a realisation had struck him.

He was in love with Raven.

He had no clue is to why he hadn't noticed sooner, but now he was fully aware of this fact. How long had it taken for him to realise this?

He had no clue.

Clueless as he was, it didn't change that fact that he was now fully aware of feelings that he had for the empath for a currently unknown amount of time.

He figured rather quickly that he SHOULD have noticed a lot sooner.

He was always bugging her, trying to get her to laugh or at least smile, and how devastated he was during the 'Beast Incident' when he thought he had hurt her.

Not to mention the day she became a portal, that day would scar him for the rest of his life. But they achieved the impossible, the world was suppose to end that day apparently, but it didn't.

And Raven lived past her 16th birthday, something she didn't expect.

Things went kinda alright after that, if you can count the rise of the Brotherhood of Evil as 'kinda alright'. Garfield knew something was definitely wrong when the Doom Patrol went to see him a few weeks before said event.

Brain was one step ahead, was able to capture a few of the Titans from all over the world, communication was lost to avoid tracking.

Garfield was able to put a small team together and infiltrate the base, distract the entire Brotherhood long enough for backup to arrive, free the captured Titans and it was rather smooth sailing from there.

Now a month after getting back to Jump City and dealing with a particular problem that would close a chapter of Garfield's life, Terra, she was back but not in the good way, either she really didn't remember anything, or she didn't want to.

Garfield took it hard, but was able to move on.

Just when things started to look up, he had that vivid nightmare about turning into a winged devil creature and killing everyone.

Then that very morning, the dream started to manifest itself to reality.

That 'devil', the nightmare, his sudden realisation, they were all signs.

SIgns that he definitely, irrevocably, without a doubt, needed help.

But to go back after what happened?

Would that be a wise course of action?

Would the team just take advantage of his tired state and arrest him?

Would they bombard him with questions he couldn't answer?

Garfield shook his head in frustration, he had to go back.

If he chose to just run away, his problems would only get worse.

Then again, if he chose to go back to the team in Jump City, anything could happen.

The realisation regarding Raven would probably remain his own realisation, if he told anyone they probably wouldn't take him seriously.

Besides, if he told Raven she would definitely reject him.

There's no way she felt the same way.

Even if she did, it would likely be of past tense, she wouldn't return the feelings after what happened back in Jump City.

Not when he was apparently cursed.

With this 'Devil Gene'.

He forced back tears he didn't see coming, why was he about to cry?

He assumed he was just stressed out.

Believing he had enough energy to get to his feet he attempted to do so.

He stumbled at first but managed to keep his footing.

Definitely not feeling well enough to morph, he decided to walk back, that would certainly be enough time for him to recollect his thoughts.

And to wipe away the tears he didn't need to shed right now, or maybe they were called for.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 7: Return**_

The team had returned to the tower as quick as they could in order to plan and recollect their thoughts, Robin typing on his computer, Cyborg constantly trying to call Beast Boy on his Titan Communicator, Starfire pacing back and forth in worry, and Raven, she sat deep in thought.

Robin didn't stop typing as he asked Raven a question she didn't necessarily want to answer.

"Beast Boy told you something early this morning, 'Devil-Beast' just confirmed that." He began, "What exactly did he tell you?"

Robin finally stopped typing and turned to face Raven, the rest of the team faced her not to long after, they expected an answer.

Raven shook her head, breaking out of deep thought and noticed their stares.

"It's personal." She spoke quietly but they still heard.

"How personal?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Raven took a deep breath, "It's between me and Garfield, I made him a promise." She slowly released the breath as she returned her gaze to them, "I intend to keep the promise."

Cyborg spoke up this time, "Can you at least tell us what the promise is?"

She was quiet for a moment then spoke, "That his nightmare that night wouldn't become reality."

The team froze up for a small moment before Starfire asked the next question, "What nightmare?"

As Raven opened her mouth to answer, the door to the room opened and they snapped their attention to see someone they hadn't expected to arrive, he answered the question himself.

"Devil-Beast."

Cyborg managed to speak, "BB, where have you been? I tried calling your communicator for hours." Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out what was left of said communicator.

"You mean this thing?" Cyborg shrugged in response.

"Uh yeah, well that explains a lot actually."

Beast Boy nodded before talking again, "Devil-Beast was the nightmare, and now it's happening." He paused, "I have a theory on stopping him."

The team gathered, "Let's hear it." Robin spoke.

Beast Boy nodded slightly, taking a deep breath, what he was about to tell them could risk their trust, "The theory, is Beast." He reluctantly looked up to see their reactions, fearing for the worst.

"Beast was cured." Robin's confused response didn't make this easy. The team nodded in agreement, except Raven who merely stared silently - She already knew, he told her after the incident that Beast was still there.

Beast Boy 's gaze fell to the floor, "Beast wasn't a disease, Robin." The cryptic statement caused them to raise eyebrows.

"What are you trying to say?" Robin continued.

Beast Boy returned his gaze to them, ignoring the risk of breaking down into tears at the stress, "Beast is still there, still inside me, in my head, and he's not happy about the arrival of Devil-Beast."

The three stared dumbfounded at him and Raven's eyes widened slightly.

Beast Boy paused at their silence and gave another statement, "Devil is the disease, in fact to be more precise, a curse."

He saw they were getting more and more worried as he continued, "I have no idea how, I have no idea when, and I have no idea why." He paused, "But I'm stopping him."

Raven chose the time to speak up, "I think you mean _we_ are going to stop him."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 8: Spark**_

He hadn't expected the team to react so mildly to the confession of the fact that Beast never left. They were willing to accept that Beast was actually as a matter of fact, a part of Beast Boy.

But 'Devil-Beast', was not a part of Garfield, something so malevolent.

This influence on his very mind and body would be stopped, as of now the team tried to come up with ways to expel what may be considered a form of demonic possession.

Cyborg ran tests on Garfield's blood and DNA to see if there were any hints of unusual change, to see if the 'devil gene' was indeed genetic or not.

Robin had considered calling in the Justice League to help.

When they asked Beast Boy if they should, they received a shrug, "Whatever it takes." He told them.

Starfire had been helping Robin and Cyborg with whatever they needed, Raven was left with the task of using her powers to sense whether or not the 'devil gene' were really demonic in nature.

This meant that right now, Beast Boy and Raven were alone, in her room, not what Beast Boy expected to happen.

Raven had been searching through her many books, trying to find anything that resembled the problem. She had been unconsciously scanning his emotions during this time, she noticed a large amount of worry in said emotions, it was clear that Garfield was getting rather stressed over this ordeal.

Placing another book down, she sighed quietly in slight frustration, none of her books seemed to hold the answers to this 'Devil Gene'.

She stared at Garfield for a moment, the green teen noticed her stare and looked back at her.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it, "My books hold no answers." She paused, "I need to scan your mind."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in more worry, "But, I don't want you to see what's there…" She rose an eyebrow as he sighed and continued, "I do have unpleasant memories, nightmares even, plus…" He paused again, it was at this point Raven noticed a tear run from his eye, "Devil-Beast is there."

Raven spoke softly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's the only chance we have, I promise I won't delve too deep in your mind, I respect that fact that you may have secrets."

Beast Boy glanced at the hand on his shoulder before following the gaze up the arm and to her face, "I know, but you feel emotions, I just don't want you to deal with the memories and nightmares in my head."

Raven placed her other hand on his other shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "I don't care about that." He rose an eyebrow and she continued.

"I care about you."

Garfield was pulled into a comforting hug, which he returned almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 9: Post-Traumatic**_

Reluctant to let go, and reluctant to allow what was about to happen.

Beast Boy had given Raven permission to read his mind, it truly was the only chance they had left.

He could only hope that the painful memories and horrific nightmares within his head would not drive her insane, a burden that he has beared since the death of his parents, he failed to save them, to this day he relived the memory of watching them die before his very eyes, over and over.

It didn't take long for nightmares to appear in his head, they consisted of twisted 'memories' that would taunt him to no end, taunt became abuse, and abuse became torture.

But he kept up a strong image, plastering a smile on his face so that those around him would never share his burden, his curse.

But Raven was willing to endure all this, simply because she didn't care how badly they would affect her, simply because she cared about him.

It shocked him at first, Raven really cared about him?

She wasn't fond of repeating herself, but she did, she told him again, told him that she really did care, that she was just not very good at showing it.

So, here they were, in her room, with her whispering her mantra, allowing her concentration, her hands on each side of his face, both teens had their eyes closed.

She soon went quiet, signaling that she was now in his mind, her body still there but her mind elsewhere.

Garfield noticed her flinch, this must mean she was enduring his memories and nightmares, "If it gets too bad, then you come back out ok?" He heard her reply from inside his mind.

" _I won't leave until I succeed in my objective."_

Beast Boy sighed, he soon replied, "Be careful."

 _Raven searched through Beast Boy's mind, she hadn't expected it to be such a dark place, she hadn't expected such painful memories and horrific nightmares in the mind of such an apparently happy person._

 _But it was now clear to her that the happiness was a coverup of the pain within._

 _She came across a memory involving a blond kid and a green monkey, her curiosity struck as she watched the memory unfold._

 _She was soon overcome with shock when the monkey had lunged at the boy and bitten him on the shoulder. A couple ran to him as he screamed, they must have been his parents._

 _Curiosity was dangerous, but Raven wanted to know who this kid was, and why Beast Boy had memories of this event._

 _It didn't take long for her to realised that the kid had gotten very sick with some sort of disease, the child's parents working desperately to find a way to cure him._

 _The father soon came out with a syringe, filled with a green liquid, out of complete desperation to save their only child, the father injected the boy with the syringe._

 _Raven watched as the boy sudden froze, no longer shaking, and then the boy erupted in screams of agony, then Raven's eyes widened in realisation as she saw it._

 _The boy started to turn green._

 _The memory suddenly froze and faded to another, Raven couldn't seem to look away._

 _The was a boat sailing, the green boy and his parents aboard said boat._

 _The boat was caught in the rapids of a river and was heading towards a waterfall, the mother came to kneel in front of her son, "Garfield, you need to turn into a bird and fly away…" The boy looked up at his mother, his wide eyes threatening with the spill of tears._

" _No, I won't leave you and dad, you're my family…"_

 _The mother forced a weak smile, "We'll be right behind you…" The boy's tears hadn't flattered as he continued to stare._

" _Promise?" His mother's weak smile remained, she nodded._

" _I promise…" Garfield reluctantly morphed into a bird and flew to a nearby tree branch he looked back at the river just in time to see the boat go over the waterfall - His parents still aboard._

 _Raven's gaze fell on the green bird in the tree, he was still, his beady bird eyes wide, then he started shaking, landing on the ground morphed back into his humanoid form as the tears flowed, "You promised…"_

 _Like before, this memory froze at that point, Raven tried to approach the green child but the memory faded and another took its place._

 _She let out a gasp when she saw the green child chained to a wall in a basement, obviously abused by his new 'caregiver'._

 _She noticed a broken look on the boy's face and she heard footsteps coming from behind and she saw a man stepping down the stairs, with a crowbar in his hands._

 _The memory froze as Garfield looked up at the man but he managed a barely audible whisper before becoming frozen, "Why uncle?"_

 _Raven was becoming mentally disturbed but the memory thankfully faded and became another._

 _One she was rather happier about, when Garfield joined the Doom Patrol, when he became Beast Boy. This memory consisted of a very broken green child in a courtroom along with the Doom Patrol, Raven turned and saw that the man from before was there to, Beast Boy's apparent uncle._

 _The court ruled in favor of the Doom Patrol who had evidence that the man had been torturing Garfield for years, Garfield ran to his new family with happy tears in his eyes._

 _Raven noticed an unsettling glare coming from Garfield's uncle who was being taken to prison._

 _The memory froze in that moment, and faded to Jump City, where Raven relived the memory of the Teen Titans forming._

 _Then the memories ended._

 _Raven suddenly sensed a presence behind her and turned in a battle stance, freezing up when she saw who it was._

 _Beast stood there tilting his head to the side,_ _ **"Are you always looking for fights? Or can you be too busy snooping in someone's memories?"**_ _Raven's eyes widened._

" _You can talk?" Beast nodded slowly._

" _ **Only here."**_ _Raven nodded slowly, and avoided gazing at Beast._

" _And I wasn't snooping…" She muttered, out the corner of her eye she was able to catch Beast had raised an eyebrow, she sighed, "Ok, maybe a little. But…" She paused, "I never knew how much pain he was hiding from us…"_

 _Beast's other eyebrow rose to give her a rather concerned look,_ _ **"He didn't want to burden others with his problems, especially you."**_ _Raven finally turned her full gaze to him._

" _Doesn't he trust us?" She asked, Beast frowned slightly._

" _ **He trusts you too much as a matter of fact."**_ _Raven raised a confused eyebrow._

" _ **He is letting you into his head after all, where all his deepest darkest memories, nightmares, and secrets lie."**_ _Raven gazed towards the ground as Beast continued._

" _ **Garfield trusts you a lot, he keep telling him to admit why…"**_ _This statement caught the empath's attention she looked up at him._

" _Admit what?" Beast avoided the question._

" _ **He'll tell you when he's ready, he realised it not too long ago."**_

 _Raven watched as Beast walked away, he paused for a moment looking back at her,_ _ **"He's glad you care."**_ _Beast then continued walking and faded away._

 _Raven was dumbfounded by the contents of the animorph's mind, from memories to nightmares to a full personification of Beast that happened to possess the ability to talk._

 _She sighed, "Great, you really do have a brain, and it's full of pain…"_

" _ **You take poetry don't you, half-demon?"**_ _Raven snapped her attention and saw Devil-Beast himself. She couldn't stop the unintended pun from coming however._

" _Speak of the devil."_ __


	10. Chapter 10

_**Devil Beast - Chapter 10:**_ _ **救い**_ _ **(Salvation - Sukui)**_

" _ **Quaint."**_ _Devil-Beast remarked,_ _ **" Anata wa sudeni shite iru toki ni, kare no kyūseishudearu koto o mezashite imasu." (You aim to be his savior, when you already are.)**_

 _Raven's eye twitched, "You're being rather cryptic for an embodiment of evil."_

 _Devil-Beast smirked,_ _ **"Aku no?" (Evil?) "I'm not evil, Karasu." (Raven) "Senmon-teki jikō." (Technicality)**_ _Raven frowned._

" _What did you just call me?" Not being fluent in Japanese didn't help the situation._

 _Devil-Beast tilted his head to the side as he replied, "Karasu means Raven."_

 _The frown softened slightly, "Just leave Gar alone, he has enough problems as it is without you trying to corrupt him." Devil-Beast raised an eyebrow._

" _ **Kowaremashita ka? Watashi wa kare no hontō no okurimono o kaihō suru koto o imi shimasu!" (Corrupt? I mean to free his true gift!)**_

" _ **I expected you of all people to understand, Karasu."**_ _Raven's full frown returned._

" _Last warning, leave him alone."_

 _Devil-Beast frowned back,_ _ **"Anata wa hontōni rikai shite imasen ka?" (You really don't understand?) "It doesn't work like that, Karasu."**_

 _That name was starting to annoy her, "Maybe you could explain how it works…"_

 _Devil-Beast let out a sound similar to a huff,_ _ **"Shishimasu…" (Mortals…) "I originate from a completely different universe entirely, I am not of your world."**_ _He paused, "Anata wa rikai suru koto ga dekimasendeshita." (You could never understand.)_

 _Raven's fists shook with anger, "You're avoiding the question, explain."_

 _Devil-Beast remained unfazed by her anger,_ _ **"Kāmu sukoshi karasu." (Calm Little Raven.)**_

 _Raven's eye twitched again, "Stop calling me that."_

 _Devil-Beast frowned again,_ _ **"I'm only using your name in my native tongue, half-demon."**_

 _Her teeth clenched in barely contained anger, "Leave. Garfield. Alone." She hissed out._

 _Devil-Beast opened his mouth to reply when another voice beat him to it,_ _ **"I'd listen to her if I were you."**_ _Raven's eyes widened as Beast returned, Devil-Beast glared at the green giant._

" _ **She's always right, and right now she's right about you leaving."**_ _Beast glared back down at the challenger._

" _ **I'll tell you what I told her, it doesn't work like that."**_ _Devil-Beast remarked, "_ _ **Kono hosuto wa, ima Kemono kōzandesu." (This host is mine now, Beast.) "Begone, Kemono."**_

 _Beast growled,_ _ **"Make me."**_

" _Both of you shut up!" They turned to see Beast Boy himself, their eyes widened at this._

 _Beast Boy walked to Raven's side, "You're not in trouble for snooping in my memories by the way." He gave her a small sincere smile, she became more shocked._

 _Beast Boy turned his attention to the two inner demons, Beast and Devil-Beast._

" _Don't think I haven't noticed you two not getting along." He tapped the side of his head with his finger, "You're in there remember? I hear everything you two say." He shrugged slightly, "It's kinda giving me a headache really."_

 _Devil-Beast spoke up,_ _ **"The monster and half-demon fail to understand, I cannot be expelled easily."**_ _He turned to glare at the two,_ _ **"It's not because I'm stubborn either."**_

 _Raven rose an eyebrow and Beast tilted his head to the side as Devil-Beast continued,_ _ **"Norowareta chi; akuma jishin no ketsueki wa, norowareta okurimono wa, ketsueki ni yotte kōsoku sa rete imasu." (Cursed Blood; blood of the Devil himself, cursed gift is bound by blood.)**_ _Noticing the two annoyed glares and Beast Boy's confused look, Devil-Beast sighed,_ _ **"It's an otherworldly curse, all you can hope to do is hone this gift, own the curse and learn to wield it."**_

 _Devil-Beast turned to Raven and Beast again,_ _ **"You two can help him wield this power, my power."**_ _He paused with a small smile,_ _ **"His new power."**_

 _Raven shot him a look, "We're just supposed to believe you're not trying to take control of him and kill everyone who gets in the way of your conquest?" Beast growled in agreement._

 _Devil-Beast shot Raven a knowing smirk,_ _ **"I won't, because Garfield won't let me."**_

 _Raven's glare became a look of confusion, Beast tilted his head and thought for a moment._

" _ **He didn't let me attack you, Karasu."**_ _Devil-Beast continued without losing the smug smirk. It was then Beast had caught on and shook his head holding back a laugh._

 _Raven noticed this, "What's so funny?"_

 _Beast Boy's eyes had widened more and more during this moment, he ran up to Devil-Beast and whisper a low, "Don't you dare tell her that!" This caused Beast to let his laugh out and Raven raised an eyebrow in Beast Boy and Devil-Beast's direction._

 _Devil-Beast chuckled and remarked,_ _ **"Tell her or I will."**_

" _I'll rip your wings off if you do…" Was Beast Boy's reply._

 _Beast laughed as he put in his reply,_ _ **"I can rip both of you in half."**_

" _TELL ME WHAT?" Raven yelled, they turned to her, "What does any of this have to do with me?" The three exchanged looks, they seemed to bicker in low voices for a few seconds before Beast and Devil-Beast pushed Beast Boy towards Raven, they both had smug grins._

 _Raven looked at Beast Boy in front of her, it didn't take a genius to know that he was nervous, "Heh, ya see, the reason I didn't let Dev hurt you was because…"_

 _He paused, Raven shot him a concerned look and motioned for him to continue._

" _It's because…" He looked deep into her eyes, tears already threatening to flow, "I won't let him hurt you because I…" Raven pulled him into a comforting hug._

" _Take your time." She whispered, he was no longer tense, but she felt his tears flowing as they landed on her shoulder._

" _I love you, Raven."_

 _Three words she never expected anyone to say to her, but someone did, he of all people had said those words to her, she felt tears coming, but they were not sad._

" _That feeling, is mutual."_

 _Beast Boy chuckled, "What does mutual mean?"_

 _Raven chuckled too, "It means I return the feelings."_

 _They pulled away from the hug, not noticing the two inner demons who watched with amusement, they both mouthed the word 'Finally'._

 _Beast Boy gazed deeper into Raven's eyes, "I'm glad you do."_


End file.
